Ignorance
by Starlight.Dreamer16
Summary: I was Lucinda, but I died. And then I was Mystery. I awoke alone, surrounded by smoke. I was alone for what seemed like the blink of an eye but was actually so much longer. Then he came, he came and he could see me. I didn't go right through him when we touched. I wasn't alone anymore. But I never really was alone... Rest of summary inside. Jack Frost/OC Dark!
1. Prologue - Smoke

_'I was Lucinda, but I died. And then I was Mystery. I awoke alone, surrounded by smoke. I was alone for what seemed like the blink of an eye but was actually so much longer. Then he came, he came and he could see me. I didn't go right through him when we touched. I wasn't alone anymore. But I never really was alone. Because all that time that I believed I was alone, confused and forgotten, I had the smoke. The smoke that I could control just by thinking of controlling it. I only had to think of it changing and it would willingly. I wasn't truly alone because it was always there, sheltering me and comforting me when in the dead of night my fears reined tall. And then the boy took me to people that he said would help. Only they didn't want to help. They called me evil and said that I would only cause pain and suffering to come to the world. So I left, and the boy came with me. The boy that had realized that the people that he had once held in high regard weren't really heroes at all. If anything they were the complete opposite.'_

**Hey guys! I saw Rise of the Guardians the other day and I was immediately hooked. I have always loved fairytales and legends and magic and while I know better than to believe in some things I **_**do**_** believe in magic. Not the type of magic that magicians perform but the magic that comes along with Childhood innocence and wonder; the type of magic that everyone wants to believe in but few do. Now don't start thinking that I'm crazy just yet (although I do have my moments of insanity), I do know how to differentiate between dreams and reality. I just think that everyone has that small part deep inside them that wishes and hopes and dreams****that maybe, just maybe, magic **_**is**_** real; that this is not all there is.**

**Now onto the story my fellow believers!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

_**Prologue: Smoke**_

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness, not an average type of darkness either. This darkness was thick and all-consuming, blocking out all light, both natural and artificial. I should have been scared, I should have been chocking on the thick tense air. But I wasn't. I was even comfortable here in this darkness, I felt special here; like it was my destiny to be here. Overall I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging. Suddenly there was light, a soft gentle light blue light. It seeped through the darkness and I felt my heart clench at the thought of the darkness fading away into nothing, but the light was so comforting and soothing and addictive. As more darkness diminished I was able to identify the source of the blue light; there up in the inky blackness surrounded by millions of millions of tiny glittering stars was the moon.

The moon wasn't the only thing I has noticed though, it seemed that the darkness embracing me wasn't darkness at all. I was surrounded by a thick cloud of dark grey smoke; it was as thick and intimidating as fog but seemed much more deadly.

'_Your name is Mystery'_

The words were not spoken but instead somehow they appeared inside my head like my own thoughts would, however I had not thought them. I instantly knew that the words were a message from the moon. I did not know how I knew this; just that it was the truth. But, my name is _not_ Mystery; my name is Lucinda, Lucinda Marie Renolds. I ignored the moon as I walked forward towards a nearby frozen pond, the trees were leafless and their trunks and branches were coated in a delicate layer of frost. The snow under my feet felt firm and I had to guess that it was packed several feet high on top of the hard ground underneath it. It was only then as I looked down at the fresh snow that I realized that I was not wearing shoes. Not only that but my bare feet were hardly visible at all. They were similar to the fog that was surrounding my form, although they were considerably less dense and could only be described as ghost-like. Panicked I rushed towards the smooth surface of the frozen lake and took a deep breath before glancing down at the reflective surface. Somewhere in the back of my mind I acknowledged the fact that I was not cold although I was surrounded by ice and snow and logically I should have been freezing. However I was too distracted by my reflection to place too much thought into my new discovery. My once golden hair was now a light, almost white, grey and was drifting around my face in soft movements as if I were underwater. It still reached my waist but didn't touch my back properly, it felt so light. I ran my fingers through it to confirm that it was real, while I could feel that it was there it was so very fine that it was almost as if I was touching the smoke that was gathered around me in gentle curls. My dress was now a dark grey, a few shades lighter than the smoke surrounding me but a few shades darker than my hair. It still ended a few inches above my knee and was sleeveless but was also drifting around me slightly. It was as if there was a soft breeze moving my dress but there was not. Although it was my skin that frightened me the most, while I used to be pale I had never been _this_ pale. My skin was as pale as the snow surrounding me and contrasted severely with the dark cloud surrounding me. The only part of me that remained exactly the same was my eyes; a dark grey-blue that always made me slightly unique in both my own and other's eyes. My eyes had always been my favourite feature, wide and full of wonder and love. At least I still had them. I collapsed on the ice and watched as my reflection did the same; my entire being had the same semi-visible appearance that my feet had. What was happening to me? Was I dead? Wait- I remember dying. Was this Heaven? Hell? But I couldn't be dead, could I?

I remember the fire; I had been left home alone because I hadn't wanted to go to the Livening's house. I had told my mother that I had homework to complete, it was true but I had no intension of finishing it that night. As I hugged my younger siblings goodbye, Cindy, the youngest of five, had whispered into my ear.

"I acciently brwke my wittle dolly, pwease don't tell mummy!" the three year old had told me, I gave her an encouraging smile before nodding and swearing that I wouldn't and that I would make sure to hide the evidence. She had given me a big smile and a tight hug in return.

"Have Fun!" I remember calling to them as they left "I Love you".

I had thrown out the broken dolly in the outside bin that no one ever checks before going inside to watch T.V. I was always doing that for my younger siblings and their friends; keeping their secrets and making sure no one _ever_ found out what they were.

It was a little while after my favourite show had started that the fire alarm had gone off. I had gotten up quickly and walked around the house checking all the rooms for the fire. When I entered my parent's room I saw that their lamp had fallen and that my mother's pillow was on fire. I quickly ran into the bathroom and found a small bucket; after I filled it with water I ran back and poured it onto the fire. But the fire had grown while I was searching for the bucket. It had taken several trips of refilling the bucket before the fire was out. Sighing I turned off the fire alarm and settled down on the couch to watch the last few minutes of my show. I suppose that I had somehow fallen asleep because I had woken up to a heat wave and thick black smoke smothering me. The fire had somehow spread and all I could see was the black smoke and the flickering inferno that created it. The front door had been covered in flames so I had ran towards my room, I always kept my window open because I liked the cold air that it brought in. When I reached my room I had slammed my door closed and taken a deep breath, only I _couldn't _take a deep breath. There had seemed to be something blocking the passage way and preventing the air from getting through. I had begun to cough violently and I was soon reduced to my knees due to my body's lack of oxygen. When I had begun to feel the blistering heat leaping at my clothes I had forced myself to stand and rush to the open window. I had suddenly been surrounded by the frozen security of the cold snow. Yet for some unknown reason I had stood up and continued running until I was standing nearby the frozen lake near my house. It was there that I had allowed myself to collapse on the cold ground coughing violently. My vision was quickly dimming and before I knew what was happening I had slumped against the snow and my eyes had closed. My breath had not returned to me and my pulse was fading as I lay there in the numbingly cold snow. I had known that I would either die from smoke inhalation or from frostbite. It had only been a matter of which one got me first.

Oh yes I remember the fire. In the end I think that it had been a combination of both the smoke and the cold that had drawn my final breath. But that still left the question of why I was here unanswered. Was I dead? I couldn't be, could I?

I stood up after a few hours and looked up, it was nearing morning so my family would have come home and seen the destruction by now. Slowly I stood and sighed; now I just need a quick way to get to town. Suddenly the smoke that had stayed protectively around me swarmed towards me with a burst of speed. I braced myself from what would surely be painful but as I stood in a defensive position, my eyes closed and fists up I realized that it should have hit me by now, yet I was still standing. Slowly opening my eyes I discovered a wonderful, magical sight. The smoke had formed a cloud underneath me that was floating in mid-air. _I _was floating due to this dark grey substance that had, for some reason, granted my wish for a quick way to get to town. Instinctly I imagined the cloud moving in the direction of town and carrying me with it. Before the thought was even finished I was already on my way to town.

As I emerged through the trees I got my first glance at my house. The windows had shattered due to the heat from the fire and the structure was still crumbling even now. The fire department had only recently distinguished the fire and by the way the surrounding citizens were shying away from the house I could only guess that the air around the house was still quite warm. I however still couldn't feel any type of temperature, not the icy cold nor the boiling heat. When I landed, I had easily adjusted to the workings of the smoke and found it easy enough to control it via thought, I stood near my family. My mother was sobbing as my father attempted to console both her and my siblings. As the two youngest Cindy and my eight year old brother Cole were standing next to our parents, Cindy was on my mother's lap while Cole stood holding onto my father's hand. A little further down the road was the middle child Seth, who at only ten had always been so mature, a quiet achiever. He was sitting on a tree branch and just staring at what was once our beautiful home. Then there was the second oldest, only two years younger than me but still so childlike; Evangeline was the dainty delicate flower of the family. While she was already fourteen she didn't act it at all, she was the ideal candidate for childhood innocence; so pure and uncorrupted unlike her classmates. She was leaning against a wooden fence and staring at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle and blocking out the harsh reality of the world like she would always do when she was in danger of coming in touch with reality. This time however I feared that she may walk away with a smudge on her once pure mind. Deciding that she would be easiest to talk to and I could help to distract her I walked over to her and leaned on the fence beside her. She didn't acknowledge me, I didn't expect her too immediately, she always was getting too caught up in her idea of the world and blocking out reality.

"It'll be okay Eva don't worry about it, houses can always be rebuilt, and memories can always be replaced with new ones. At least we are all okay; that's what matters" I said quietly as I watched the firemen walk through the ruins to check for any remains of the fire. I turned to Eva and found that she was now looking over at the wreckage with tears in her eyes. She watched with both hope and terror as the firemen searched the house for something. I put my hand out to pat her shoulder and comfort her when the unbelievable happened. My hand, it had gone straight through her as if she were a ghost. But Eva can't be a ghost, I can see her, she looks just the same as she always does. I attempted to touch her again and the same thing happened, I _couldn't_ touch her. I quickly stood upright and headed towards my parents, surely I'm just tired and seeing things, surely that's what's happening. But as I approached my parents and reached out to clutch first my mother's shoulder, then my father's arm and finally my little sister's head and the exact same thing happened again each time I began to panic. I looked up as I heard footsteps approaching us and found myself looking at a fireman's encouraging face. He looked down at my parents, completely ignoring me and cleared his throat.

"There's no sign of a body, we searched the entire house and we came up naught. There's a chance that she escaped the fire and is merely wounded nearby" the man's words brought me to my knees and it was as if the air had been physically knocked out of my lungs. It was _me_; these men were searching for _me_. For either my burnt and charred body or my wounded self. But, but I was _right here. _Why would they need to search for me when I am right in front of them? Why? Why couldn't anyone see me? Why couldn't I touch my family? Why couldn't I feel the cold or the heat? Why was I surrounded by smoke? Why did I look like I was _made_ from smoke? _Why could no one hear my cries?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, I'll have the next chapter up soon. :D Tell me what you like about the story or just that you **_**do**_** like the story ;) But please constructive criticism only. Don't like. Don't read. It's really very simple.**

**Please check out my Harry Potter fan fictions!**

**Good Night/Morning/Afternoon! I love you for reading my story**

**Xoxo**

**-Star**


	2. Chapter One - Smoke Beast

**Yep I'm back with another update. I have a few chapters written up already and the idea is that for every new chapter I post I have a new future one written. Yeah, well that makes sense in my head… Anyway. This chapter is longer due to last chapter only being the prologue. Please enjoy the story and review!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

_**Smoke Beast**_

* * *

When the firemen had taken my family away to the local inn and the streets had grown silent I had soundlessly called to the smoke via thought and in turn was gently lifted from the ground. The smoke carried me towards the frozen lake that I awoke at before and I was softly deposited on the snow-covered ground. I had been sat in the shade of the trees and as I curled onto my side I felt the smoke coat me in a protective, comforting blanket. I drifted off into the land of slumber with a small smile on my face. Although what I had faced tonight had left me frightened and confused I didn't feel lonely here in the smoke cocoon.

The next morning I awoke to find light dancing across my closed eyelids, I glanced up before the blinding sunshine cause me to quickly close my eyes. The light outside my eyelids slowly darkened and as I once again opened my eyes. I discovered that the smoke had created a barrier around me and coincidently blocked out the sun's harsh rays. Smiling slightly I waited as my eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light, it was a lovely morning. The sunlight was reflecting off the frozen lake and the frost sparkled like diamonds. The air was still and although I knew that logically the air was icy due to the frozen wonderland surrounding me, I felt comfortable. It was as if I was sitting in a room, the air conditioned to be the perfect temperature.

I walked around the lake, followed by the dark grey smoke that I was strangely accustomed to already. Almost without any thought at all I imagined the smoke grouping together to create a dense enough cloud and then gently lifting me into the air.

I smiled as an idea came to me and imagined some of the smoke braking away from the rest and forming a perfect circle. As I had imagined it the smoke began to do just that. Then I imagined it into a square. Then a rectangle. Then onto a harder object; a leopard. The smoke formed the creature flawlessly and I watched in amazement as the beast began to pounce around in the air and attempt to catch the few bugs that dared to fill the sky. Its body was slim and flexible; its coat was glossy and silky looking. _I_ did this, _I_ created this creature. I let out a shocked, borderline insane laugh as I watched my creation. As I did the spotted predator twisted its head to stare me in the eye. I gulped in both surprise and fear as I took in the intelligence it's eyes held. Surely this smoke creation could not hurt me? After all it _is_ just smoke isn't it? But it looks so _real_. The smoke leopard's ear twitched slightly as it took first one step towards me, then another, then another. Until it was standing only inches away from me. The next thing it did will forever be imprinted in my mind. In one quick movement the graceful beast lunged towards me and rubbed its soft face against my cheek. I stood there in shock for a few seconds before blinking, once, twice, three times. This deadly predator was acting like a newborn kitten. It was truly adorable. The most astonishing thing however was that this smoke creation didn't _feel_ like smoke, it felt like a real cat would. Baby soft fur and a damp nose, whiskers that were slightly itchy on my face and it was warm and _alive_ feeling. The large cat let out a breath of air before dropping into a relaxed position, laying with it's head slumped on it's large paws and it's eyes closed. A soft rumbling sound was released from somewhere deep inside the creature's throat and with a startled gasp I realized that the beast was purring.

I quickly bent down until I was sitting comfortably next to the giant smoke cat, it's eyes glanced up to meet mine once before closing once again. With careful movements I reached out a hand and rested it on the beast's strong shoulder. When it did not move I began to pat the creature and was filled with an overwhelming amount of joy when it's purrs became louder and more defined.

I spent the day playing with the smoke leopard; I did not have the heart to destroy such a lively creation by merging it back into the smoke cloud I was standing on. It truly was an amazing creature; it would prance around me like a playful kitten and tackled me in mid-air more times than I could remember. Overall it was something, _someone_, that could see me and that I could touch. It was as if the creature was alive, it was so soft and warm and beautiful. And when it licked my face once during the day I also discovered that it had a rough tongue like the cats back at home.

As I fell asleep that night with the leopard snuggled up next to me I decided that I would keep the creature and name it. I had learnt basic Latin during school and as I drifted partway between reality and slumber I thought of the perfect name for my new pet. _Arcanus_. Mysterious. Because really how else could I describe the smoke leopard other than Mysterious?

The next few days consisted of me figuring out how to manipulate the smoke just the right ways to create magnificent things. I had made several more smoke leopards; these however were all smaller and darker than Arcanus. Where she was the lightest grey possible, the exact same shade as my hair, the new, smaller beings were as dark as the rest of the smoke that surrounded me constantly. I had additionally begun learning how to rein in the cloud of smoke. If I stood and imagined the cloud slowly getting smaller and smaller and being absorbed into my skin it would do so. I was standing in the middle of the frozen lake as I practiced my new found control. The smoke began thinning out before melting into my skin and as I turned my head I noticed that my hair had gotten thicker with the addition of the smoke. At least I now know where it goes. I could also easily destroy and recreate the smaller leopards, making sure that Arcanus was never harmed during this process.

I lay in the centre of the frozen lake as I had been doing often during the few days since I had been reborn, with Arcanus by my side. My feet were resting comfortably underneath me and I absent-mindingly released a puff of smoke from my fingertips and crafted a large ball of yarn for Arcanus to play with. I watched as she chased the toy around for a few minutes before it was accidently tossed into the darkness of the trees surrounding the lake. She eagerly chased after it; I wasn't worried, I knew that she was safe and that she could defend herself from danger. Not that she could even be seen. I sighed and began tracing the designs in the frost as I awaited her return. Suddenly a pair of bare feet was standing in front of me; they were as pale as my own but a lot more visible.

"If you stay out on the ice you'll catch a cold or fall through you know" A voice said casually. I looked around me once before my head darted upwards in shock; I was alone, this boy was talking to _me_. I went to say something but my words were caught in my throat as I took in his appearance. He was standing in front of me on the ice wearing only a tight pair of pants and a blue hoodie. The hoodie had icy designs covering parts of it and was covering his hair and creating shadows on his face. In his hands he was clutching a large hooked stick that was decorated by delicate layers of frost.

"You- you can s-see me?" I asked in a whisper, for a second I didn't think he heard me. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, removing his hood as he did so, and crouched down.

"Of course I can see you, why wouldn't I be able to?" he asked quietly, almost _cautiously_. It was as if he was approaching a wild animal. I couldn't answer him straight away as I was, once again, distracted by his strange appearance. His hair was as white as the snow we were currently surrounded by and his eyes were a bright icy blue. He looked to be only a year or two older than me yet his eyes spoke of years of wisdom that would far surpass his physical age.

"My family, they couldn't see me. It was like I was a ghost. I tried to touch them and I went right through them" I spoke, still quietly but my voice didn't waver as it did during my last sentence. The boy looked at me for a full minute before his face formed a surprised yet understanding expression.

"My name is Jack Frost, I'm like you, you know, _invisible_, but don't worry I know some people who can help you" the boy, Jack, announced happily before standing up and reaching a hand out towards me. I took it, relieved to be able to feel another person, while Arcanus was nice she wasn't _human_.

"My name is Mystery"

"How do you know?" he asked, as if testing me.

"The moon told me" a large grin formed on his face as he gave my hand a squeeze and released it. I realized that this was the first time that I had ever really accepted that I was no longer Lucinda Marie Renolds but instead Mystery.

"That's good, now do you know anything about the Guardians?" He asked me.

"You mean the stories that little kids are told? Why?" I replied.

"They're all true, those stories, they're all true. And now you're a part of those stories" he answered with an even bigger smile than before. I stood in silence for a few seconds, taking in the new information before I smiled up at him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where?" I asked him confused.

"Why to the North Pole of course! I hope you're not afraid of heights" Jack said enthusiastically before allowing the wind to lift him a few metres off of the ground. He flashed me a wide grin and began flying around me in circles.

"Are you always this happy?" I asked with a laugh as he began doing the loopy loops, he shot me a smirk before answering.

"Well seeing as I _am_ the guardian of fun, yes, yes I am always this happy"

"You're the guardian of fun? That's pretty cool" I responded.

"Oh I know" he said with another smirk.

As he was supposably distracted with flying around in circles I silently called a tiny amount of smoke out of my body and hid it under the soles of my feet. By now Jack was lecturing me about how I'll be fine as long as I held onto him tightly. Unknown to Jack I slowly began to rise into the air, he turned, obviously finished his lecture to find that I was no longer in sight.

"Mystery?" he called "Where are you?"

I managed to hold in a laugh as I snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and looked at me in disbelief.

"How are you doing that?" he asked incredulously as I began flying in circles around him.

"I'm standing on a cloud" I said as if it would be obvious, by the look on his face it wasn't.

"No you're n-" his sentence was cut off as his eyes locked onto the large grey leopard that had just entered the clearing, a ball of yarn snug between its large teeth.

"What?" I asked innocently as I waved my hand for Arcanus to come over to me, she gracefully leapt onto the air and to my side. Seeing Jack's shocked and confused face I laughed and began to pat her. As I did I let the cloud of smoke seep out of my body until it was swirling around behind my back.

"Oh, cloud, right…" he muttered to himself before turning to face me directly "Well now that we have that sorted out, shall we go?"

As we were lifted higher into the air I allowed the large cloud to evaporate until it was only small clouds underneath my feet. I found it easier to travel this way, the large dark cloud would only get in the way and it really wasn't necessary. As we flew over the town I had grown up and lived in not very long ago jack turned to me.

"Is this where you lived before…" he asked and I nodded with a small sigh. He placed his hand on my shoulder gently, as if to comfort me before asking

"How long have you been like this?".

"Oh not long, only a few days; a week at most" I replied as we flew lower and I gazed upon my old home town. Only it wasn't the same, that new post office hadn't been there the last time I had been to the shops. The school had never had such a large building beside the English classrooms either. What was happening? I glanced over at Jack before letting myself be taken lower, until I was at ground level. I peered into the nearest shop window, the bakery, and was startled to see a girl who instantly reminded me of Eva. Only this girl looked closer to nineteen or twenty than fourteen. I don't recall anyone at the town looking so much like my younger sister and we had no relatives that were the same age as this girl. As she and the girl next to her walked out of the shop I finally heard what they were saying.

"But Eva, everyone will be there! I'm sure your parents won't mind you going out just for one night!" the girl accompanying Eva's older lookalike complained.

"You know they won't Alina, not since Lucinda" her breath caught and she changed her sentence "You know.."

"Died yeah I know, but come on that was five years ago! And you're way smarter than she was!" the girl, Alina continued where her friend left off. I didn't follow the two as they continued down the road, I was too shocked. Eva, that was _Eva_, my little sister. And I, I had been dead for _five years_. How is that even possible? It had felt like days? I knew that where I lived it snowed constantly so I could understand how the seasons could have come and gone without me noticing. But could I really have been out alone in the cold with only Arcanus for company for five years?

I looked down as I felt a warm body press against my side. Arcanus glanced up at me with her intelligent eyes and let out a soft purr. I could almost hear the words that she was trying to convey through her body language. _It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone._ I sighed and rubbed her face gently as I looked over at the two girls backs once more, accepting the truth for what it was. After a few minutes of silence, when I could no longer see my sister and her friend, I allowed myself to fly up to where Jack waited patiently. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to try to tell him, to explain but his eyes caught me off guard. They were filled with gentle understanding and I closed my mouth as he began to speak.

"I heard. Lucinda, that was you wasn't it? Before you were Mystery, when you were still alive? That was your name." he said softly, his voice only barely reaching me despite him being right next to me. I nodded as I looked down in shame; a lone tear escaped and ran down my pale cheek. Jack lifted my chin with gentle fingers and looked me in the eye, giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled back, only weakly but it was apparently enough for his smile quickly grew wider. He then lifted a finger and wiped the tear from my face, I watched as the silver tear slowly evaporated into smoke and was quickly swept away by the wind.

"I know how you feel, really I do. It hurts to know that it's been so long in what feels like the blink of an eye. And it hurts to see yourself become merely a distant memory." Jack explained and I began to look at him in a new light. He had summed up almost perfectly how I was feeling in just a few sentences.

"Who was it? Who forgot you?" I asked cautiously and internally winced as sadness crept into his crystal-like eyes.

"To be seen by mortals we have to be believed in, no one had ever seen me before I met the guardians. But this boy, Jamie, he believed in me and he could see me and he never gave up even when believing in all of us was hard. He was only young then, around eight, but as he grew older it became harder and harder to keep believing. He lasted longer than anyone had before, but at thirteen his friends and family got to him and he began to pass me and the guardians off as just his imagination run wild during his childhood. All children have to eventually grow up, it's a fact of life and, and I accept that. It's just that Jamie was my first believer and now he's all grown up and hasn't believed in years, even his little sister Sophie doesn't believe anymore and shes only just turned eleven." Jack sighed as he paused and turned to look at me.

"Sorry for going on and on"

"It's ok, really, I don't mind. To be honest it's just nice to meet a guy who expresses his emotions. I guess this proves that boys _do _have feelings, huh?" I said jokingly as I moved to bump my shoulder against his. I shivered slightly as I felt the cold from his touch, he noticed and quickly moved a few metres away from me.

"Oh, sorry, you must be freezing around me. I'm still not used to being around people and sometimes I forget that not everybody can handle the cold like I can." Jack said with a sad expression on his face. I hurried over to his side and took his pale hand in my equally pale one before replying.

"No, Jack I'm not cold. I don't feel temperatures, not really anyway. To me you're like a nice cool breeze on a warm day, I'm just not used to being around people either and, well, it's nice to know that someone can see and touch me. That I'm not entirely invisible." I explained and Jacks smile returned.

"Well then, let's go meet the guardians"

We flew hand in hand, making our way to the North Pole unhurriedly; as we flew we talked. Jack explained about the guardians, how there was four of them, North, who was more commonly known as Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, who Jack swore was secretly a kangaroo, The Sandman, who was actually _made_ out of sand and the Tooth Fairy. I told him all about my siblings, how we would occasionally get into fights but how I still loved each of them dearly. I began to tell him about just how cute the two youngest ones were but stopped as I realized something. Cindy and Cole weren't that little anymore, Cindy had to be eight by now and Cole would be thirteen, a teenager. My little brother was already a teenager, and my Eva, well she was almost an adult now. Where had the time gone?

Jack must have noticed my expression because his grip on my hand tightened momentarily, not to the point that it hurt but as a comforting gesture. I looked up at Jack and smiled, he gave me an enthusiastic grin in reply. I decided right then and there that I quite liked Jack's smile, it made his whole face light up and his eyes sparkled. And I planned to make sure that he smiled as often as possible.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was going to make it longer but I decided that if I write smaller chapters I will update quicker. And really it's not that small, it's over 3,500 words, is almost seven pages and it **_**is **_**longer than the last chapter so, yeah. Thank you for reading my story :) I really appreciate it. I'd also like to thank those of you who favourited, followed or reviewed. It's you guys that encourage me to write faster and post new chapters. Please review!**

**Tell me what you like about the story or just that you **_**do**_** like the story ;) But please constructive criticism only. Don't like. Don't read. It's really very simple.**

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Night I Love you guys for reading.**

**Xoxo**

**-Star**


	3. Chapter Two - Frosted Smoke

**Hey! Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it! If you don't it kind of raises the question of why you're reading this story…**

**Don't mind me; I'm in a strange mood.**

**Thank you ever so much for your continued support of my story and please review! It inspires me to write.**

**IMPORTANT:**** I will only be updating every TWO weeks from now on. I really **_**really**_** want to update every week but I started year eleven yesterday and my mother told me that I'm not allowed to write as much this year because she wants me to concentrate. I'm taking a few very intense subjects, (Chemistry, Extension English, etc.) that will take away a lot of my spare time. I also feel bad for my other Fanfics; some of them haven't been updated in SIX WHOLE MONTHS! I'm sorry if any of you lovely people read them and have been waiting for an update, but I'm determined to update them every couple weeks from now on. Thanks for reading. :D**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

_**Frosted Smoke**_

* * *

It wouldn't be much longer before we arrived at North's. I could tell by the frozen wonderland that was currently surrounding me. There was glistening snow as far as the eye could see in any and every direction I looked. The few trees that dared to grow here had delicate patterns of frost coating their branches. It truly was a beautiful sight. As I turned to look at an exceptionally lovely frost design I caught the proud look on Jack's face. It was this look that reminded me of the fact that the boy next to me was the creator of this frozen masterpiece.

"It's beautiful" I said, turning to look at Jack who smiled at my compliment.

"Thanks, I personally think that my job beats Christmas and Easter and the lot easily. I mean, sure their things make children happy, but only for one day a year. I get the pleasure of being able to make the children happy for months on end" Jack said passionately and I smiled.

He chuckled "Why is it that I keep saying things that I normally would keep to myself when I'm around you?"

"Maybe that's my power?" I joked along with him as we flew towards a red speck in the distance. But something in the back of my mind made me stop and think, although I kept flying alongside Jack internally I was thinking. What If that _was_ my power? It was entirely possible that it was. Shaking away my thoughts I laughed as Arcanus began to pounce at Jack only to disappear when he would turn to look at what had touched him. She really was like a newborn kitten in every aspect except physical appearance. As she followed us on our journey I had discovered that she was able to turn herself into smoke. Not the type of smoke that she was already, but an almost invisible thin wispy type of smoke. She, Arcanus, had also become quite attached to Jack, and Jack to her. They got along swimmingly and I had more than once turned my head towards them only to find that the two of them playing in mid-air. It was adorable.

As we flew towards it the red speck in the distance gradually had gotten bigger and bigger until now I could easily make out what it was. It was a large workshop of sorts, painted a vibrant red with multiple stone chimneys and large doors at the front. I gazed at it in wonder, which was ironic considering who lived here. Through a large glass window I could make out huge furred creatures, small hats with legs ran between their feet. Jack casually nodded to the furred creature at the door.

"Hey Phil" the furred creature growled lowly at him before grudgingly opening the door. It gave me a curious look as I past and I quickly caught up with Jack and took his hand in mine. Arcanus was close by my side, growling at any creature that got too close. Jack led us to a large wooden door and went to knock only to stop, give a small laugh and push the door wide open. I rolled my eyes as I was pulled in with him, Arcanus, I noticed, did the same. It was as if she shared the thought that ran through my head, _Boys,_ or more specifically, _Jack_.

Gathered inside the big but warm and inviting room were four beings. Jack had called them earlier when we had first seen the red speck that was Santa's – North's workshop. He had explained what he was doing before shooting large thick slivers of ice into the air only for them to shoot off in different directions.

There was a large man in one corner, he was wearing red and had the words 'naughty' and 'nice' tattooed across his muscular arms. He was extremely intimidating, more so when I caught sight of two swords attached to his hip. He seemed to be directing two of the hat creatures, which I could now tell were actually small elves with large hats on their heads.

On one side of him was a giant… Kangaroo? It seemed like a man but was covered in thick fur and had two large ears on the top of its head. He held a paintbrush in one hand and a half-painted egg in the other. Strapped tightly to his back was an expertly carved wooden boomerang.

On the other side of the tattooed man stood, well floated, a woman who was covered, almost from head in colourful feathers. Surrounding her was smaller versions of herself, some carrying teeth, some not. Her violet eyes lit up in excitement as she brought one of the teeth closer to inspect it further.

At the other three's feet stood an exceptionally short man that appeared to be made entirely out of glittering gold sand. He floated a few centimetres off of the ground as he slept peacefully.

Santa clause, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy.

They were exactly as Jack had described them, from the fact that Bunny would be painting eggs when we arrived, to the fact that at the same time Sandy would be sound asleep. I felt my breath leave me as they all turned their eyes to us. One of the baby tooths shot towards Jack and hugged his shoulder as tightly as she could, which wasn't very tightly. She was quickly followed by her queen as Tooth darted for Jack's mouth and began inspecting his teeth.

"Ith's niss oo ee yuth woo ooth" Jack got out through Tooths hands as North let out a booming laugh.

"Hands out of mouth Tooth" he said in a strong Russian accent and Tooth quickly released Jack with a quiet 'sorry' before she gave him a gentle hug.

"Why've we been called 'ere Mate? This ain't just some get together I hope 'cause some of us actually have jobs to do" Bunny said with an equally strong Australian accent. That explained the Boomerang.

Jack rolled his eyes "Of course not Bunny! This is Mystery." Their eyes quickly turned to me as Jack introduced me. I gave them a smile only to be greeted by blank faces.

"Jack, why did you bring her here?" Tooth asked quietly as she and the others continued to stare at me.

"Because she needed help of course, that's what we do. We help people" Jack explained with a smile. One of the baby teeth, the one that had hugged Jack to be precise approached me with a smile on her tiny face. She waved at me but as she came closer Arcanus quickly stepped forward and let out a threatening snarl, exposing her razor sharp teeth as she did. Baby tooth quickly let out a shrill squeak and darted back to the protection of her queen. I gave a look to Arcanus but she merely nudged my leg with her head letting out a soft purr. With a sigh I turned to the guardian to explain.

"I'm sorry about Arcanus; apparently she gets a bit overprotective of me when it comes to new people. Really she's harmless" Tooth gave me a glare while North and Bunny gave me worried looks, Sandy was just staring at me as if studying me. I quickly created a ball of yarn from some excess smoke and Jack automatically froze it before I tossed it into an empty corner. Arcanus gave the guardians, minus Jack, a warning growl then affectionately nudged my side before retreating into the corner to unlock her prize. While me, Jack and Arcanus were traveling here we quickly figured out that if we wanted to keep her distracted for a while we merely had to trap some smoke yarn, her favourite plaything, in a thick ice sphere. She would first have to break the hard ice before being able to play with her toy. It kept her occupied for twice the time the yarn ball alone did. The guardians were surprised by the display of unspoken understanding between me and Jack as they stood there with their mouths slightly parted for a whole minute. When they once again came to their senses they began to question me.

"How long has it been since you were chosen by man in moon?" North asked.

""Five years"

"How did you meet Jack?" that was Tooth.

"He found me in a clearing in the woods near my old home"

"Did you create that beast?" Tooth again.

"Yes I did create _her_" I said, emphasizing the fact that Arcanus was _not_ a _beast_.

"How? What's your power?" Bunny asked.

"I'll show you" I released the smoke that was currently contained and was surprised as it surrounded me. It had grown. The thick smoke swirled around me and I began to create shapes from it. I made a baby tooth and a small rabbit. The baby tooth flew around excitedly as the bunny hopped in mid-air. The guardians, particularly Tooth and Bunny, looked quite intrigued. That was until Arcanus noticed the bunny and gracefully leapt over and pinned it down with a strong paw. Just as she went to sink her large teeth into the small creature's neck I let the rabbit disappear into a wisp of smoke that floated back to the main cloud. I did the same thing to the baby tooth as I noticed Arcanus' predatory gaze. I then summoned the yarn that she had freed from the ice and changed it into a large bone for her to chew on. I glanced up at the guardians to apologize once again but stopped as I saw their expressions. Bunny looked slightly green and his eyes were wide – shocked and horrified, tooth wasn't much better and while the other two guardians' faces held looks somewhere between shock and horror they didn't look quite as ill. Looking over at Jack I saw that he was rolling his eyes, I could almost hear what he was thinking. _It's only smoke_.

"I'm sorry" I muttered out quietly.

"Jack, why did you bring this girl here? What was the problem?" North asked; authority laced through his booming voice.

"She's like me, invisible. And, and I thought that you guys could help her to be seen. Like you're helping me" North nodded with a grim look on his face. Bunny picked up the conversation when it was clear that North was not going to.

"We _could_, but why would we want to help someone like _her_ be seen?" he spat out my name as if it were poison in his mouth and gave me a harsh glare.

"What do you mean 'someone like her'?" Jack demanded harshly, his voice threatened that the answer better be well thought about before spoken aloud. However, it seemed that the answer _wasn't_ well thought about, or even thought about at all.

"She's _evil_" Tooth hissed as both she and her fairies sent me death glares. "How could she not be? She created that deadly beast and showed us just what it would do to us! That, that _thing_ should be destroyed, alone with it's creator. They'll only cause pain and suffering in the world" she continued, pointing a finger in Arcanus' direction, who growled as if to prove Tooth's point. I looked her in the eyes with a calm expression and she shivered at the intensity of my gaze.

"And what exactly gives you the right to assume that you know me? What makes you think that I'm evil? I haven't done _anything_ to you! Yes Arcanus growled at you and your mini fairies, and yes she attacked the rabbit. But she's a _cat!_ What did you expect her to do? It's her natural instinct to attack prey! And for growling at you guys, well, you were unfamiliar beings that were big and fast and loud and you were not only invading my personal space but you were invading her's too! She's a wild animal and you were scaring her so she got protective and defensive. I've just spent five _years_ in a forest clearing alone. I didn't know what was happening; I didn't even know it had been five years until I came out only to find that my little brothers and sisters were all grown up! So I ask once again, what exactly gives you the right to assume you know me?" I demanded, getting their attention. They stared at me, their eyes wide and their thoughts jumbled as they tried to process what I had just said.

It was Sandy who broke the silence, even though the silence wasn't really broken due to the fact that he was mute. Golden sand formed a shape above his head, a tall hooded figure, and then the sand swirled around and created a picture of me. Then the two images were formed next to each other. The two figures slowly began to merge into one and then as quickly as the figures had appeared they were gone. In their place was a large golden skull and crossbones. The figure hovered up and down slowly as gasps filled the room.

"See, even Sandy agrees. This Sheila's bad news mate" Bunny said, only to be forced down to the ground as Jack jumped at him. While he's spindly, Jack Frost is not someone that you want to anger. Unfortunately, Bunny had done just that. Jack brought back his fist before smashing it into the egg-painting guardian's nose. There was a sickening noise as hard muscle hit weak bone. Jack sat on Bunny's chest, his knees pinning Bunny's arms to the floor as he kept hitting him until Bunny's face was close to unrecognisable. Blood smeared and mixed into the fur suggested that Jack's fists had broken through the skin in several areas. Bunny's face was already beginning to swell and his voice had gone hoarse from yelling at Jack to stop. But Jack wasn't finished yet, as he stood up and leaned over the bruised and broken bunny he picked up his staff. Bunny struggled to get up from the ground and when his fellow guardians moved to help him he waved them off. I assumed that he didn't want to get them involved any more than they already were. I watched as Bunny sucked in a pained breath and his face twisted in agony. He let out a silent scream as his body registered with a shiver that a chill was slowly travelling up his body. Encasing his warm, furred body in a thick cocoon made of ice that was accompanied by deathlike cold. Bunny traced the ice back to its maker who stood at Bunny's feet, the end of his staff lightly touching Bunny's right foot.

"You of all people should understand what it feels like to be invisible Bunny. You too were invisible to the children of the world for a time. So how can you willingly, _willingly_ allow someone to suffer that? How can you refuse to help her, how can any of you?" Jack took a deep breath and released a grim chuckle. "But wait I'm forgetting who you are. You are the people that left me scared and alone for three hundred years. I was invisible to everyone and, while I didn't have to be, I was invisible to you four too." Jack took the time to look each of the original guardians in the eye before saying one final thing.

"The man in the moon was wrong. You guys aren't _heroes_; if anything you're the complete opposite of heroes"

With that Jack grabbed my hand and we flew out of the open window with Arcanus by our side; leaving four shocked immortals behind us.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit shorter, but I just had to end it there because I thought that it would make the perfect ending. Thank you for reading my story and I would like to especially thank - for reviewing. Don't forget to review!**

**Tell me what you like about the story or just that you **_**do**_** like the story ;) But please constructive criticism only. Don't like. Don't read. It's really very simple.**

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Night I Love you guys for reading.**

**Xoxo**

**-Star**


	4. Chapter Three - The Essence of Secrets

**Hey Guys! So, I know that jack was a little… aggressive.. in the last chapter, but never fear all will be explained. I've been in a writing mood and I hope it continues but my inspiration will probably run dry soon… hopefully not though!**

**Yeah, I'm still in a weird mood and I've also had **_**way**_** too much chocolate… Just thought you should know.**

**Also, does anyone else think that Jack Frost is probably the most attractive animated fictional character you've ever seen? I do. Which is probably weird… haha :)**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

_**The Essence of Secrets**_

* * *

We flew hand in hand over the frozen wonderland that I had been so captivated by only half an hour ago. That half an hour seemed so long ago now. Jack was trembling slightly; I couldn't tell if it was from anger or regret. His hand clutched mine as if he were holding onto a rope while dangling a hundred metres above the ground. As if he were afraid that if he was to let go he would surely suffer a fall from which he would never be able to recover. Although I knew that Jack could fly so the metaphor was invalid.

It was only when an uncontrollable burst of fierce air caused Jack to release my hand that he began to return to, I assumed, normal. His tense body loosened and began to relax, his eyes softened around the edges – the dark blue lightening back to the icy gaze that I was accustomed to. I didn't know what had been done to him, but whatever it was had obviously stopped. His body tensed once again and I feared, not for myself but for him, that he was angry again. But as I saw the regret clouding his blue eyes I understood.

"I _can't_ believe I did that. It's not like me. I mean sure, there's been times when I've secretly wanted to just _throttle_ him but to actually _do it_. And, and the Guardian's would never, _never_ say those type of things about anyone; not out loud at least."

I was silent as I let Jack rant and sort out his emotions. I knew that he needed time to understand that what had just happened, that what he has just done was real.

"It just doesn't make sense, what is going on?" Jack sighed and pulled harshly on a strand of white hair "What's going on?".

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't know. I wish I did but I am just as lost as you, if not more" As I responded I felt Arcanus nudge my side gently, she nudged it again as I ignored her; this time harder.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked sweetly as I let my hand rest on the top of her head gently.

_Would you like to know about yourself? I can tell you. The moon has allowed me to tell you of what you are to me and the world._

I stared down at Arcanus as I heard her voice in my mind. I had spent five years with her and I was only just finding out that she had the answers all along? Looking up at Jack I noticed that his confused expression hadn't changed. He hadn't heard Arcanus then. I thought about sending my thoughts to Arcanus, in the same way that I thought to control the smoke.

_Yes, please do._

I once again heard her voice in my head as she responded. Her voice was as smooth as velvet and sent a warm feeling of comfort and familiarity through my body.

_You are Mystery. I am Arcanus. I am made from that which you control, that which you protect and hold dear; secrets. Secrets are important, it is vital that children experience secrets. Secrets prepare them for the real world. Secrets show the children who they can trust and who they can't. Secrets create responsibility and honestly. Secret Keeping is a very privileged job, you are very lucky to be in charge of such an important thing._

Arcanus' words sent a shiver down my spine. Secrets. I had always kept and protected my siblings' secrets. I would have rather died than exposed those which were told to me in trust. Did the moon really choose me to help children's secrets stay secret?

Jack must have noticed that I was staring into space because I felt him reach out and grab my hand.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked gently. I gave him a charming smile.

"Jack, I know what I was chosen to do!" his face was shocked; blue eyes wide and searching mine eagerly for the truth. When he had concluded that what I was saying _was_ the truth he asked

"How? How do you know?"

"Arcanus told me"

"W-what? Arcanus? But, what?" Jack struggled to say what he wanted as he eyed Arcanus strangely.

"I was, well I think that it might be easier for Arcanus to explain it to you. Can you do that Arcanus?"

_I'm sorry Mistress but I cannot. I, and the rest of the secret beings, can only answer to you. That is the rules from the sky._

"Oh, I'll just have to tell you then" I took a deep breath before explaining to Jack about how important secrets were to children. Something I had always known, even as a mortal. I then explained how I was the protector of these secrets. A small crease formed between Jack's eyes as he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Do you think that you could be influencing mine and the Guardian's secrets without realizing it?" he finally asked and with a quick 'I'll ask' I turned to Arcanus and did just that.

_Yes, you are releasing and consuming their secret desires and thoughts. With practice you will be able to do that to only those that you wish to. I can help you. . ._ Arcanus spoke in my mind and I smiled down at her and gave her ear a scratch as I responded.

_Thank you Arcanus, I would love for you to help me._

"It was me Jack, Arcanus said that I will be able to control it with practice but for now I suppose that we're stuck with it. I'm sorry" I spoke quietly as I realized that Jack had left his only form of family because of me.

"No, don't you see. Mystery, you didn't _do_ anything. You only brought their secrets close enough to the surface for them to admit to them. They still would have been thinking them". I could see what he was saying but the guilty feeling didn't leave me. How could it when all I could see in his eyes was regret? To be honest I didn't really care about the other's feelings, or the fact that Bunny had gotten hurt. But right now, looking at Jack and seeing that the twinkle in his eye had disappeared; _that's_ what hurt.

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked softly, putting my hand on his icy shoulder. He turned to me, his big blue eyes gazing deep into my blue-grey ones. As he looked at me something seemed to click in his mind.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Are _you _okay?" Jack asked as he put his hand over mine and looked down in shame.

"I'm fine Jack, honestly. This isn't the worst thing to happen to me, I'm a big girl" I said with a strange sort of determination.

"Now, is there anyone _else_ that we can go to for help? Now that the Guardians are out of the question?" I asked Jack, he sat cross legged in mid-air for a few seconds, Arcanus perched next to him as he thought.

"Pitch"

"Pitch? You mean the Boogieman? The guy who tried to _kill_ you?"

"Yes" Jack said confidently. When I gave him a confused look he expanded "Pitch tried to tell me about how the Guardians only care about themselves, but I didn't believe him at the time".

"But?"

"But that's changed now"

He grabbed my hand in his icy, but comforting grip and pulled me into a burst of wind. A laugh escaped my mouth as we were pulled along the wind's current, it was _exhilarating_. The wind forced my hair to fly back from around my face and twist behind me violently. A white-grey tornado that made me look wild and untameable. Jack looked back at me and I noticed that the sparkle was there in his crystal-like eyes once again.

We flew to a small snow covered town and Jack led me to a window at one of the houses. Peering inside we saw a boy, around fifteen or so, with light brown hair that was hunched over a desk. His face was twisted deep in thought as he appeared to be doing homework. His bedroom door opened and a woman poked her head in.

"We're having spaghetti for dinner, okay?" she asked and the boy just nodded. As soon as she left the boy he grabbed a remote from next to him and switched the TV on. It lit up to reveal a paused video game; grabbing the controller he continued playing.

"Jamie" Jack spoke quietly and I turned to watch as he gently touched the tip of his staff to the window. Frost formed, intricate designs coating the glass; the boy, Jamie, didn't even look up. Jack sighed before gently pulling me away from the window and towards the forest.

"Pitch lives over here; I assume that he wanted to be close to Jamie and Sophie to worry us. Not that it matters anymore" Jack said sadly and I squeezed his hand comfortingly. Not too much deeper into the woods we found a broken and discarded bedframe. Jack used his staff to make the hole in the middle slightly bigger so that we could both fit before he jumped in. I jumped in a few seconds later and allowed the smoke to gently guide me down to the floor. When I arrived I saw Jack surrounded by horses, except they _weren't_ horses. They were shaped like horses but appeared to be made out of black dust or sand. Just like Arcanus was made out of smoke, I thought. I went to step forward but as a darkly robed figure stepped out of the shadows and towards Jack something made me take a step back and hide myself. I was curious to see what was going to happen.

"Jack Frost. It's been what, seven years since I last saw you? Hmm, how have your _precious_ guardians been treating you? Oh, how about Jamie? Or little Sophie?" the dark figure asked cruelly.

"Pitch" Jack struggled, as if the next words were physically hard to get out "I need your help". Pitch laughed, a dark menacing chuckle.

"But you see Jack I _did_ try to help you, but you were just _so_ convinced of your Guardians' good hearts. I must ask, what made you realize?" Pitch asked, but continued before Jack could answer "Oh right, _I don't care_." With a gesture of his hand the dark horses went to attack Jack. With a nod to Arcanus she was quickly in between Jack and the horse-like creatures. Pitch looked surprised and with a soft 'what have we here' he called off his creatures. Arcanus, however, had already slaughtered a fair few of the beings and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"That's enough Arcanus" I said calmly as I stepped out of the corner I had hid in, I had allowed the smoke to conceal me so that it would look like just another shadow. As I moved the smoke swirled around me, twisting and turning and contrasting beautifully with my pale hair.

"Ahh, and who might you be?" a voice asked, I turned to find Pitch only inches away from me.

"Mystery, my name's Mystery. I would like your help if you'll give it" Pitch looked slightly shocked at my lack of fear but gestured for me to continue.

"I'm… new I suppose, and I was alone for quite some time, although I'm certain that it wouldn't seem like much to someone such as you. And I couldn't be seen, not even by my own family, and Jack said that the Guardians would help me. But they didn't. They were worried that I was evil and they tossed me away like I was nothing. I truly have nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to. So I ask, will you help me Sir Black?" Pitch seemed startled at both my politeness and the circumstances that brought me here.

"Of course I shall my dear child; I myself am not a stranger to what the Guardians think of 'evil' spirits. But I wonder, what is it that you control that scared them so?" Pitch asked as he soothingly stroked my arm.

"Arcanus, she went to attack a baby tooth that had gotten too close, then when I tried to show them that my smoke wasn't dangerous she attacked the smoke rabbit I made" as I mentioned her name Arcanus came towards me and sat by my side, surprisingly she didn't growl or do anything bad when he went to pat her. He rubbed Arcanus' ear and she leant into his hand, releasing a soft purr.

"She is beautiful" Pitch commented as he stroked the large feline.

"T-thank you" I stuttered out, surprised at the compliment. Maybe this man would be good for us, unlike the Guardians.

"But surely the Guardians would not react so harshly for the behaviour of an animal. she was merely following her natural instincts" Pitch wondered as he gazed at Arcanus.

"Well, you see, I'm in charge of making sure children's secrets are protected and that they, the children that is, learn all the lessons that they should involving secrets. Because of this my presence causes people to reveal their secret thoughts, desires and worries. Arcanus is going to help me control that particular aspect though." I explained. Pitch seemed lost in thought so I waited patiently.

"The Guardians have a very low acceptance level. They cannot truly understand why the children of the world need certain things, for example, they don't realize that fear is essential for children to grow." Pitch finally spoke, I nodded in understanding but Jack looked at the two of us as if we were insane.

"How could fear ever _help_ children?" He questioned and as Pitch went to explain I cut him off.

"Jack, you told me that you died by falling through weak ice on a frozen lake right?" at his confused nod I continued "And I died because my house caught fire, now imagine what would happen if children just ran blindly onto frozen lakes or into fires? You see children learn from their mistakes, but not every child should have to experience something to learn not to do it again. Nightmares and fear prevent children from getting themselves into dangerous situations. If children don't have nightmares and aren't afraid of anything then what's to stop them from falling into frozen lakes or being caught in fires? That's how fear helps children, Jack"

Jack's first reaction was shock, then confusion, then finally understanding. Jack took a deep breath then released it, straightening his shoulders and turning to pitch before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I let the idea of belief get the better of me and I judged you based on others experiences rather than my own. So, I'm sorry Pitch. And I would like to start over and be able to form my own opinion of you."

I smiled at Jack's newly found maturity; Pitch looked at Jack for a few moments before slowly nodding his agreement. When jack let out a beaming smile and a happy laugh I giggled. Jack may have some sort of maturity deep inside him but I definitely liked him better as he truly was; an immature, reckless boy who would always be a child at heart.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked the chapter. School has been… interesting. I've already gotten so much homework! It's really annoying. -.-**

**I have recently been convinced by a friend to watch the Vampire Diaries, I've finished the first three seasons already and I'm getting the fourth soon. I just have to say that it is ADDICTIVE! It is amazing. Like, really really amazing. Yeah…**

**Anyway thank you for reading my story and I would like to especially thank those who reviewed/followed/favourited. Don't forget to review!**

**Tell me what you like about the story or just that you **_**do**_** like the story ;) But please constructive criticism only. Don't like. Don't read. It's really very simple.**

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Night I Love you guys for reading.**

**Xoxo**

**-Star**


End file.
